


One More Time

by murielofdelphi



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF!Naruto, Fix-It, Gen, Naruto's tired of Evils S@#$, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murielofdelphi/pseuds/murielofdelphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kyuubi pulled Naruto into the seal and sent him back to the beginning. He told him there was only one way out of the seal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Random Plot Idea that I had written down and suddenly the beginning struck me. So I wrote it up. If someone one wants to use the Idea, go ahead, I procrastinate a lot and am easily distracted.
> 
> This is not Beta'd. I know I am not amazing. My grammar probably sucks. My plot could be non-existent or I am badly explaining/story-telling. If you leave a note I will read it, If you leave a flame I will read it and laugh at it sadistically because I don't care what haters think.

"Wha-Where am I?" Naruto yelled, standing knee deep in water. He'd been on the bridge, fighting a masked guy, and then...Sasuke! "Where's Sasuke?!" He screamed, looking around, but all he saw was the giant walls of the tunnel system, and a small gate with a tattered seal on it.

"He's dead." Naruto jerked backwards, scrambling away from the gate. The voice had come from the shadows.

"Whose there?!" Naruto demanded. But the voice didn't answer. "Hey, do you know where I am? What is this place? What's happening?!"

"Sasuke is dead. Your dead. Your team is dead." With each sentence the voice began to take shape from the darkness and formed a man, but it wasn't any man, it was the fourth hokage.

"I'm dead?" The fourth smiled an enigmatic smile. "Are you? Are they? Is he?"

"What's going on here, man?!" Naruto demanded.

"Do you really wanna know?" Naruto glared at the blonde hokage, who wore a black jounin uniform, instead of his hokage robes.

"Just spit it out already, I can handle it, Believe it!"

The fourth smirked, "Been a while since I've heard that phrase," He came to stand directly behind the bars, he peered down at Naruto with an odd nostalgic look in his eyes. It wasn't with hatred like the villagers, or Iruka's fond ones, it was more like Kakashi-sensei's--as if the man was seeing a ghost of the past. "Haku just killed Sasuke, and Zabuza is about to kill Kakashi, and then they're going to kill Sakura and Tazuna. After they're done killing everyone at the bridge, they're going to kill Tazuna's daughter and grandson, ensuring that the people don't try to rebel again." The Fourth explained.

"What?! We gotta do something then!" Naruto raged.

"You think you can defeat Zabuza when Kakashi couldn't?" the Fourth questioned. Naruto flinched back. "How about this," Naruto perked up. The fourth would save the day. "I'll give you all my power and knowledge and then you can save the day, the only drawback is that your going to need a nap later."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Naruto asked suspiciously. "Because you've trusted me all this time. Remember Mizuki, when you were exhausted but managed to create ten thousand shadow clones? Or how about recently, when that nuke-nin poisoned you, and you healed up with seconds? That was me. That was a sliver of what you could have."

"Okay then, give it to me, lets go kick Zabuza's ass! Believe it!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically.

The Fourth smirked, "Sure thing kid," He gestured at the seal that was barely keeping the gate shut, "Just rip off this seal." Naruto grabbed the paper and tore it off without a second thought.

 

 

 

Inside the mirrors, Naruto stood up and turned around to face Haku, _Wh...What Chakra is this?_ He watched as Naruto's wounds began to heal, the boy began to age and grow before his very eyes, until a tall man with long blonde hair and purple eyes stood before him. _Who...What on Earth is He?!_ He through his needles but before he could finish transferring mirrors, he found himself out in the open caught in a iron grip. Darkness rushed up to meet him, when the man flared his chakra out in a fiery chakra tornado that resembled a giant fox head. _Goodbye...Master Zabuza..._

 

 

Naruto felt Kakashi's chakra begin building for the chidori, and through the fog he could see Sakura guarding Tazuna, and he knew that even without him, they would be fine. He sprinted away as fast as possible, he needed to find a place to rest and then he needed to begin hunting down the Key Members of the future he just came from.


End file.
